Final Fantasy 7 Meets Sailor Moon
by Alexia Akurei
Summary: Who will win Cloud's heart? How did Yuffie get accepted into college anyway? Keep reading!


Final Fantasy VII Meets Sailor Moon  
  
(NOTE: the scouts are in college and Darien has um…^.^ lets just say he flunked a few years ok? And Aeris…um…she was brought back to life)  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and comic mischief.  
  
Serena's school (some collage near Harvard)  
  
Serena : ::runs into the school:: DARN I'M LATE AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Amy: That doesn't surprise anyone. Anyway…. I heard we are getting new exchanged students today!  
  
Serena: In the middle of December?  
  
Mina: SHHHH!!! Here they are!!!!  
  
Teacher: Students! I would like to introduce you to Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, and Yuffie Kisaragi.  
  
Lita: WOW!!!! HE LOOK'S EXACTLY LIKE MY OLD BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Serena: shh! They'll hear you!!!  
  
Teacher: Um .. Cloud was it? You can sit next to Serena over there… and Tifa…you sit by Lita… and Yuffie…. Hmmm ….I guess I'll put you in the front.  
  
Yuffie: Damn…  
  
Teacher: EXCUSE ME? !  
  
Yuffie: nothing miss.  
  
::they all sit in there seats::  
  
Serena: So where are you from hottie?  
  
Cloud: Back off I have a girlfriend.  
  
Tifa: Hey Cloud! This Lita girl won't shut up about you looking like her ex boyfriend! Can I punch her?  
  
Yuffie: In class? ! How STUPID are you?  
  
Teacher: YUFFIE!!! OFFICE!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Yuffie: I don't think so!!! ::punches the teacher::  
  
Teacher: ::punches Yuffie out cold:: DETENTION YOUNG LADY!!! As soon as you wake up…  
  
Tifa: ::laughs::  
  
Lita: Cloud…you're….so….::blushes::  
  
Cloud: Go away…I have a sword  
  
Ami: touchy people….  
  
MEANWHILE IN REI'S CLASS. (same college as Serena but different class)  
  
Rei: A new student? Could this be from the negaverse I wonder?  
  
Teacher: Class! Please welcome Aeris Gainsborough to your class.  
  
Rei: Aeris? What an odd name….  
  
Teacher: Aeris you can sit right behind Rei Hino back there. The one with the long black hair.  
  
Aeris: Thank you… ::sits behind Rei::  
  
Rei: Welcome Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Hello.  
  
Rei: ::anime sweatdrop: ::thinks "she doesn't talk much"::  
  
MEANWHLE IN DARIEN'S SCHOOL. (aka Harvard….poor darien…has to put up with these guys)  
  
Teacher: Hello! We have new students today! Please make them feel at home.  
  
Darien: hmmm. Wonder who it is?  
  
Teacher: Please welcome Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, and Vincent Valentine.  
  
Darien: O.O what strange looking guys.  
  
Girls: WOW! THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!  
  
Cid: Hey a girl actually likes you Barret! You better go for her becuase that's the best you'll ever get!  
  
Barret: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?  
  
Vincent: Don't push it Cid…  
  
Teacher: ::anime sweatdrop:: Just find some seats….  
  
::Cid and Barret sit near Darien while Vincent has his own little corner::  
  
Darien: So…Where are you guys from?  
  
Barret: Why the hell you wanna know?  
  
Darien: Just wondering. ::anime sweatdrop::  
  
Barret: EXPLAIN!!! ::puts the gun arm to Darien::  
  
Darien: Um…  
  
(the bell rings…it's after school and they are on their way to their dorms)  
  
Cloud: ::Serena, Lita, and Mina are all clinging to him:: GET OFF!!!!  
  
Tifa: America sure is strange…Cloud how come we can't go back to Sector 7?  
  
Cloud: ::slashing the sword at the 3 sailors clinging at him:: We need a safe place for Aeris.  
  
Tifa: ::sighs:: yes of course Aeris.  
  
Aeris: ::walks up to Cloud:: Hello Cloud! ::sees everyone clinging to him:: Busy day today? ::laughs::  
  
Rei: ::sees Cloud and clings to him too::  
  
Cloud: oh god not ANOTHER one!!!!  
  
Amy: ::anime sweatdrop::  
  
Tifa: So where do you think the others are?  
  
Cloud: ::still slashing at them::  
  
Aeris: I think Barret, Cid, and Vincent went off Harvard…What happened to Yuffie? Wasn't she with you?  
  
Amy: She went to detention and office for cussing and punching the teacher.  
  
Serena: HARVARD? ! That's where Darien is!!!  
  
Cloud: Good!!!! Maybe you'll get off me now!!!!  
  
Lita: ::sees some other guy and runs off::  
  
Mina: ::sees a sailor v game and runs off with Serena::  
  
Rei: ::sees RedXIII setting the temple on fire and runs off::  
  
Cloud: Thank god!  
  
Yuffie: ::runs up to group:: I'm here!!! And I stole some Materia from the princapal!!!  
  
Man: YOU THERE!!!! WITH THE NINGA OUTFIT!!!  
  
Yuffie: Bye guys! ::runs off::  
  
::Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Amy all have an anime sweatdrop once they hear Yuffie getting beaten up::  
  
Aeris: Where did Red XIII go?  
  
Tifa: ::smiles:: Local Pound!!!  
  
Cloud: Tifa? You're not acting like yourself…  
  
Aeris: ::blinks:: local pound?  
  
Amy: a place where they keep stray animals…and if they stay long enough they can get killed.  
  
Cloud: ok who put Red XIII there?  
  
Yuffie: owwwww….I did why?  
  
Cloud: Go figure…DO YOU WANT OFF THIS TEAM OR NOT? ! ? !  
  
Amy: AHHHH!!!! I HAVE A COMPUTER CLASS TODAY!! BYE!!! ::runs off::  
  
Yuffie: As long as there is Materia then yes! But hey! It sounded like an animal college to me!  
  
Aeris: ::anime sweatdrop::  
  
Tifa: Ningas…  
  
Cloud: Let's just get some sleep…  
  
Aeris: What about Barret and the others?  
  
Yuffie: Just forget about them  
  
Yuffie: the reason I sent RedXIII to the local pound is because I heard about the mad chickens (inside joke between me and my friend)  
  
Cloud: stupid as usual and a mad chicken is if you hit the Damn thing so many times and I see that you have because I see the mad chicken mark on your leg  
  
Tifa: How could have you been sent to college Yuffie  
  
Yuffie: so I like to tease and besides the materia made me do it  
  
Cloud: how many times do I have to tell you people control the materia not the materia control the people  
  
Aeris: Yuffie and why do you use that excuse every time I mean that is the 18th time this week  
  
Yuffie:Which side are you on anyway?  
  
Tifa: Nobody would join your side even if you paid them 1,000,000 gil  
  
(lots of hours later)  
  
Cloud: Hey Yuffie  
  
Yuffie: yeah you mean your going to dump Aeris and come to my side  
  
Cloud:Hell no I wouldn't go to your side even if it meant my own down fall  
  
Tifa:Yeah me too  
  
Yuffie:Shut up at least I don't have Cloud pictures in my backpack and not to mention locker  
  
Tifa:It so happens he is a very good friend  
  
Yuffie:Yeah right  
  
Aeris:Cloud is mine anyway  
  
Tifa:You wish oops  
  
Yuffie :we all know he is mine  
  
Cloud:Go to hell Yuffie  
  
Tifa: Yuffie you couldn't even get Barret to like you  
  
Yuffie: I never joined Avalache  
  
Tifa: Well at least I got to see Cloud  
  
Aeris: We get the point everybody wants Cloud  
  
Tifa: Hey Cloud can you do me a favor?  
  
Cloud: What? ::slowly leaving::  
  
Tifa:Take me out on a date  
  
Aeris:Back off he is my boyfriend  
  
Yuffie:in your dreams  
  
Tifa:Yuffie why do you bother? You already lost Cloud anyways  
  
Aeris:so did you Tifa  
  
Tifa:Hey where is Cloud?  
  
Cloud: hey Vincent what is up  
  
Vincent:Let me guess it is Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie again right  
  
Cloud:Yeah you know I wonder if they notice that I am gone yet I mean I left 2 hours ago  
  
Vincent:How long has it been going on  
  
Cloud:I am kinda embarrased to say 8 hours  
  
Vincent:You are not telling the truth  
  
Cloud:O.K fine 11 hours  
  
Vincent:Now you are telling the truth  
  
Girl: What's with all the racket? I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice and I'm here to stop this fight!  
  
Yuffie: You have got to be kidding me…  
  
Tifa: Sailor Moon? She looks like she has meatballs on her head…  
  
Sailor Moon: Hey!!! Don't make fun! MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!  
  
Aeris: ::catches it in her hand:: You do know that boomerangs can't hurt powerful people right?  
  
Sailor Moon: HUH? How can you DODGE that?!  
  
Cloud: What's the racket about now?  
  
Sailor Moon: Cloud back off! This girl is an enemy!  
  
Cloud: You mean Yuffie? Yeah I know she is!  
  
Sailor Moon: NO! I mean the one with light brown hair!  
  
Aeris: She tried to hurt me but she really is pitafull.  
  
Cloud: Allright moon face! No one hurts my girlfriend and lives to speak it!!! ::pulls out sword::  
  
Sailor moon: MOON HEALING ACTAVATION!!!  
  
Cloud: I don't need healing….  
  
Sailor Moon: What? He's not evil? ::runs away::  
  
Vincent: What was that all about?  
  
Cloud: Who knows, some brat. She did look familiar though.  
  
Aeris: Let's sleep. Plus tomorrow is Saturday!  
  
Cloud: Alright.  
  
::they all go to sleep::  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Serena: Hey guys! Let's go and get ice cream!  
  
Ami: But serena! That has no nution value in there plus you have gained 5 pounds this week already!  
  
Rei: yeah! Soon you'll be Sailor Fatty Moon!  
  
Serena: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!  
  
Darien: Stop arguing…  
  
Barret: ::Walks up to them with Cid and Caith Sith:: What's with all the arguing?  
  
Amara: ::staring and blushing at Barret::  
  
Michelle: ::Slaps Amara::  
  
Trista: nothing big anyway. ::blinks:: what kind of animal is that?  
  
Caith Sith: My name is Caith Sith! And I can tell your fortion!!!  
  
Lita: Could you tell mine?  
  
Caith Sith: Sure! Hmmm…your fortine says that you will lose something very important to you very soon. Doesn't sound good…  
  
Rei: I sense an evil force somewhere close by….  
  
Guy: Hello ladies…fancy meeting you here Barret…  
  
Barret: ::gasps:: I thought you were dead!  
  
Rei: ::Walks up to the guy:: What is it that you want?  
  
Guy: the two keys to the universe ::takes Rini:: And now I have one of them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::disappears:: (all Sephiroth fans im sorry but it was early in the morning)  
  
Serena: RINI!!!!  
  
Rei: Barret…who was that evil guy?  
  
Barret: Seperaough.  
  
Serena: ::runs up to cloud:: CLOUD!!!! CLOUD!!!!  
  
Cloud: hmm?  
  
Serena: My daughter has been captured!!!!!  
  
Cid: By Serphough…  
  
Aeris: ::gasps:: he wants the two keys to the universe…  
  
Cloud: So your daughter was one of the keys…Aeris? Wouldn't you be the other one?  
  
Aeris: Yes…  
  
Tifa: Ok then! We'll need a group of three!!!  
  
Yuffie: Me, Cloud, and Barret!!!  
  
Cid: In your dreams!  
  
Mina: Please stop fighting!!! We can fight too!  
  
Cloud: What can you do? Cry to death or slaping to death?  
  
Serena: TRANSFORM EVERYONE!!! MOON COSMIC POWER!!!  
  
::the others transform::  
  
Cloud: So your moon face…we still have a match to do…  
  
Uranus: No time for that Cloud. We'll need two groups of 3 or else we'll…  
  
Neptune: Be reganized?  
  
Cloud: Ok…Aeris you need to stay here.  
  
Aeris: But why?  
  
Pluto: We need to protect you if you're the other key.  
  
Cloud: I pick me, Vincent, and Tifa.  
  
Yuffie: What about me?  
  
Barret: Go get attacked by mad chickens Yuffie.  
  
Sailor Moon: Then I pick me, Mars and Jupiter  
  
Barret: Won't work. You need an outer  
  
Sailor Moon: Then me, Mars and Pluto  
  
Cloud: Are we ready yet?  
  
Seprough: not quite… ::takes Aeris::  
  
Cloud: AERIS!!!!  
  
Barret: ::shoots at Seprough:: NO WAY!!!  
  
::seprough disappears with Aeris::  
  
Cloud: we are leaving NOW!!! Damn I am not going to lose her again.  
  
Moon: Where are we going?  
  
Cid: Everyone in the Highwind now!!!! We are going to follow Sethrough.  
  
(Cid comes just to fly the thingy and Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Moon, Mars, and Pluto all jump abord the plane)  
  
**On the Highwind**  
  
Pluto: Small lady…..  
  
Cloud: Aeris…  
  
Vincent: I'm sure we'll get them back…  
  
Tifa: After all we killed him once…one more time wont matter……will it?  
  
Mars: Who is this Sephrough guy anyway?  
  
Cloud: Sephrough…he killed Aeris…He's our main enemy…Sephrough… ::clenches his fist::  
  
Tifa: That sword of his….::shiveres::  
  
Mars: But what else?!  
  
Vincent: Almost destroyed the universe…  
  
Tifa: I still remember Nebium after all these years…  
  
Cloud: He's the most powerful being there is…  
  
Moon: Rini….She's not going to be destroyed is she?  
  
Vincent: There's no telling at this point.  
  
Tifa: We can only hope….  
  
Moon: ::cries::  
  
Cloud: Oh shut up!!!! No crying until we see them ok?!?!?!  
  
Pluto: ::walks over to Cid:: Where are we headed?  
  
Cid: You see that huge flouting thing in the sky? ::points to it::  
  
Pluto: Yes….Is that were Small Lady and Aeris are?  
  
Cid: Apparently so…  
  
Cloud: Then let's speed up…  
  
Cid: IM GOING AS FAST AS THIS THING WILL GO!!!  
  
(they all get off the plane and land on the dark flouting land)  
  
**The Dark Flouting Land**  
  
Moon: RINI!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
Cloud: ::covers her mouth with his hand:: DO YOU WANT US ALL KILLED?!?!?  
  
Mars: I'm getting bad vibes all over this place…MARS FLAME SNIPER!!! ::kills a nearby monster::  
  
Tifa: Which way do we go from here?  
  
Vincent: Let's ask psychic girl…  
  
Mars: ME?!?!? Ok…well…. ::Closes her eyes:: I have no idea…..  
  
Pluto: oh great…  
  
Cloud: some help she is.  
  
Pluto: You think we could do sailor teleport?  
  
Mars: We would lose a lot of energy…  
  
Moon: I'm up for it!  
  
(They all join hands and hold on to Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent)  
  
Moon, Pluto, Mars: SAILOR!!!!! TELEPORT!!!!! ::teleport to where Sephorogh is::  
  
Rini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sepghrough: give me the key…  
  
Cloud: ::runs to Aeris:: Aeris!!!! Wake up!!!  
  
Moon: ::runs to Rini::  
  
Tifa: STOP!!! Sailor Moon! You're going to get killed!!!!  
  
Moon: ::runs into the forcefeild and flys backwards hard into a wall::  
  
Mars and Pluto: SAILOR MOON!!!! ::run over to her::  
  
Moon: I don't have enough strengh to move on…Save me later…get Rini…. ::dies::  
  
Cloud: Aeris?  
  
Pluto: ::walks over to cloud and Aeris:: she seems liveless…  
  
Rei: Probally stole the key from her…  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!! ::breaks the forcefeild::  
  
Seprough: ::points sword to pluto:: I guess I can wait on the small one…  
  
Cloud: Let me handle this…Tifa! Watch over Aeris!  
  
Tifa: Roger that!  
  
Cloud: ::flys his sword at sephrough::  
  
Seprough: arnt you a little late? ::stops the sword in mid air::  
  
Cloud: What do you mean?  
  
Seprough: They're both dead lifeless stupid humans  
  
Pluto: SMALL LADY?!?!? DEAD??!?!?!  
  
Mars: Ok you have gone too far! First Serena and now Rini?!?!?!  
  
Vincent: Count me in on this on too..  
  
Sepghrough: only 4 of you? I would expect maybe 6 at least…  
  
Tifa: Me too!  
  
Cloud: No Tifa! I don't want you getting hurt in this…  
  
Pluto: PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!!!!  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!  
  
Cloud: ::combines their attacks with his sword and slashes at Seoghrough::  
  
Vincent: ::turns into Chaos::  
  
Seprough: Just give up… ::Casts Super Nova on all of them::  
  
(pluto and mars fly back)  
  
Sephrough: Who's next?  
  
Mars: ::glares:: This guy is going DOWN!!!  
  
Pluto: Hey Mars?  
  
Mars: what?  
  
Pluto: Remember when we gave power to sailor moon?  
  
Mars: you mean try giving it to Cloud to destroy Sephrough?  
  
Pluto: Yes! Lets give it a try…  
  
(Mars and pluto combine their energy and power and give it to Cloud::  
  
Cloud: ::uses omnislash combined with mars and pluto's power::  
  
Seprough: NO!!!! Not again!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! ::dies::  
  
Vincent: Good job…  
  
Cloud: Tifa…  
  
Tifa: Yes?  
  
Cloud: Use life on everyone.  
  
Tifa: ::casts life on Aeris, Moon, and Rini::  
  
Mars: Sailor Moon! Your ok! ::hugs her best friend::  
  
Pluto: Small Lady! The Kingdom will be ok!  
  
Cloud: Let's all go home…  
  
Tifa: Yes and relax!  
  
Rini: YEY!!! That was fun! Let's do that again!!!!!  
  
Tifa, Vincent, Cloud, Mars, Pluto, and Moon: ::animesweat drop and fall over on the floor::  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
